Onimaru Takara
|color2 = |Name = Onimaru Takara |Kanji = 多加良　鬼丸 |Roumaji = Takara Onimaru |Aliases = |Image = Onimaru Takara Icon.png |Caption = "Stop it! Unlike you I'm a full fledged man, A MAN! So don't try to make me wear girl clothes!" |Gender = Male |Age = 35 |BT = B |Bday = May 10th |Height = 162 cm |Weight = 48 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of POP'N STAR Part-time teacher |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Takato Nagata |Signature= }} Onimaru Takara (多加良 鬼丸 Takara Onimaru) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for POP'N STAR. Profile Description POP'N STAR's manager. Unlike his young appearance, he's a man you can rely on. To seal away his dark history of being an ex-net idol, he now tries to bring out his manly appeal. Because he has big round eyes that fit girls well, he is often teased by Go, Kokoro and the others. He is an active backstage hair stylist. Personality Appearance Voiced Lines |Scout = Leave eeeeverything to me! |Idolizing = |Reg1 = I’m Onimaru Takara! If you want to become beautiful then come to me! |Reg2 = I. am. a. man! I’m not a crossdresser like the lot of you!! |Reg3 = Stopー it! Don’t try to make me wear cute clothes!! |Reg4 = Kokoro! I bought new cosmetics so let me try them out on you. |Reg5 = Runa. Your real hair is very smooth as well, what kind of treatment do you use? |Reg6 = Momosuke! Don’t eat gyudon while you’re wearing clothes for the shooting! You’ll spill juice on them! |Reg7 = Ma- Mashiro! Don’t get cocky just because you know about my secret!! |Reg8 = Junta! Let’s go eat something sweet together! It’s my treat today! |Reg9 = Kanata’s Rabirabi… is so cute…. Huh!? You’re wrongー don’t misunderstand! |Reg10 = |Event1= An event is being held! I'm not going to lose to the other guys! Let's enjoy it together! |Event2=The event has ended. Well, you did your best didn't you? |Morning=Hup! If I’m not cheerful in the morning I will be under the weather the whole day! |Afternoon= |Evening=Are you going to bed already? Is it okay if I... stay with you for a bit longer? |Night= |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = May I become manlier... May I never be forced to wear female clothes... |Jul2 = Just because the weather is hot you shouldn't slack off when it comes to fashion. |Aug1 = Haah!? There's no way I'll wear a women's swimsuit! |Aug2 = |Sep1 = When I think of autumn I think of reading! It's fun to read fashion magazines. |Sep2 = |Oct1 = I'll have to buy some winter clothes soon! Would you... like to go together? |Oct2 = My costume has a skirt though! This is Go's doing isn't it!? |Nov1 = Be careful to not let your skin and hair dry out! |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Hey, seems like the cold's getting to you. I'll lend you my scarf. |Dec2 = I thought you looked lonely so I got you a gift! |Dec3 = Mashiro is still glued to his games even though it's New Year's Eve.... |Jan1= My new year's resolution is to bring out POP'N STAR's potential even more. |Jan2= I'm not putting on a kimono for women! I'm a man! |Feb1= I thought I'd help out with making chocolates but I can't do it at all! |Feb2= Give chocolates to me too! I'm on the receiving end today! |Mar1= Spring is around the corner. I'll teach you all about spring makeup! |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Onimaru Takara Category:Male Category:Satoi Category:POP'N STAR